


Through Tiny Cracks in the Boardwalk

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [10]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time when, for whatever the reason, everything suddenly changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Tiny Cracks in the Boardwalk

The first week of December Mike decided to try not quoting random facts. It wasn’t to prove a point or to get attention, in fact, it was mostly because the week following was first semester finals and Mike needed all the brain space he could get. It kind of sucked being a Senior because the motivation to care about high school was all but gone and yet everything kept getting more challenging. If Mike went to college, it would a miracle if he made it through one semester.

“Look at this.” Misha pulled a box from the closet and tipped the lid off, tugging out a bright pink snow suit complete with white fuzzy hood and bunnies on the feet. “Isn’t that the freaking cutest thing ever?”

Mike would welcome any distraction from studying Chemistry, especially if it involved the ever increasing stack of Christmas presents for Calliope. He was pretty sure she was going to be the most spoiled kid ever. “Does she need a snow suit? She can’t walk.”

“Mike look outside. There’s four feet of snow I’m not going to carry her out in that even if it’s just to the car.” Misha laughed and folded the suit up once more, tucking it back in the box. “Are we exchanging gifts?”

Head tilting to the side, Mike considered his boyfriend while slowly scratching along his jaw. “Yeah? Do you wanna?” In truth Mike already had gifts for Misha, Calliope and Mrs. K. But then, Mike liked Christmas shopping and he even had gifts for the J’s and Chad. Maybe it was a bad sign that he had yet to pick out family gifts but then, he hadn’t seen his mom and dad in about a week so...

“Let’s.” Misha nodded and sighed, glancing down at the clock then over to the spread out blanket on the ground. “What are you getting Jared, Jensen and Chad?”

“I got Jared a tape recorder cause it will help with his lines. I got Chad this book... _How to be Gay_.” Mike smirked as Misha laughed. “And I got Jensen this photo album journal thing. Oh and I got Calli this V-tech toy. It makes a lot of noise. You’re gonna hate it.”

Misha laughed again, picking up the clock and lifting it off the nightstand. “You didn’t have to get her anything.”

“I know. I wanted too.” Mike rolled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, giving up on studying in favor of playing with the little girl. She was spread out on the blanket, rolling one way than back. “What’s up?” Mike glanced back at his boyfriend while he sat along the floor and pulled the little girl onto his lap.

“What?” Misha dropped the clock he was holding and sighed. “I need a big favor.”

“Name it.” Mike rested his hand on Calliope’s back, puffing his cheeks out and swaying forward until she giggled and squirmed back.

“Wood’s assigned me to a tutor. Because he was worried about me passing the final and you know, I work with the tutor in class anyway so he knows we get along. So he’s coming over any minute and I know it’s totally lame but will you watch Calli?” Misha finished with a sheepish grin, stepping an inch closer than sliding back.

“Sure.” Mike nodded without hesitation, drawing the little girl close and holding her against his chest. “Why’s he coming here?”

“He’s in the play, or he does set stuff or something. So he couldn’t meet me after school and it’s easier than going to his place. Thanks so much. I’d rather not try and do both though I’m sure it would be okay.” Misha turned to his dresser, smoothing down his hair and tugging along the hem of his shirt.

“Who is it?” Mike asked curiously, watching the way Misha straightened himself out like it was some big deal. After a moment he even pulled off the stained shirt he was wearing and crossed to the closet. Mike could see a bruise right under his nipple and smirked a little, knowing the familiar shape of his mouth on Misha’s skin and the taste that haunted his tongue.

“Matt Cohen. You know him?” Misha tugged on a clean shirt and smoothed it down, bouncing back across the room to gently kiss the top of Calliope’s head followed by the top of Mike’s.

“Yeah. I’ve seen him around.” Everyone kind of knew Matt Cohen. He was one of those people who everyone liked, he moved from one social group to the next without a problem. Plus, he was kind of gorgeous. “Will you be late?”

“We shouldn’t be but if we go past eight do you think you can bathe her?” Misha smiled and stopped to tilt Mike’s head back. “I’ll really owe you.”

Mike closed his eyes and leaned up into the following kiss. His heart fluttered like it always did when his lips touched Misha’s and he smiled against Misha’s lips when Calliope still on his lap clapped her hands together demanding attention. “Yeah okay. I can do that.”

“Good. Thank you.” Misha grinned and touched the top of Calliope’s head once more before stepping back just as the door bell rang. “Yell for me if you need help okay?”

Mike nodded and just like that Misha was gone, the bedroom door closing behind him. It would be absolutely ridiculous to freak out about this whole thing. Misha not mentioning it before was only because he tended to be a bit of a space cadet sometimes. And just because he was going to spend a few hours alone with Mr. Always Popular in the privacy of the living room didn’t mean anything.

After all, Mike was the one who was watching Calliope. He was one of a very limited number of people who knew about the little girl’s existence. That meant something.

  


All of which was fine and dandy to think but when eight o’clock rolled around and Misha was still downstairs with gorgeous Matt Cohen, it was a different matter. Especially since Mike kept hearing laughing which certainly wasn’t studying and he kept reading the same line in his book over and over.

So when Calliope started fussing Mike didn’t waste any time in gathering her up and carrying her out of the room.

At the top of the stairs he could hear Matt’s cheerful voice and Misha’s soft answers but he couldn’t make out the words. Jealousy pinched in Mike’s chest and he turned slightly, letting his forehead drop down and rest against the top of Calliope’s head. “I’m stupid,” Mike whispered before descending the stairs.

As far as Mike was concerned, Matt was sitting far too close to his boyfriend on the couch. Their thighs were practically touching and Misha must have realized it was no good because the moment he looked up mid-laugh and caught sight of Mike, he scooted away. “Mike, you know Matt right? And that’s Calliope.”

Matt grinned at Mike and shoved off the couch, crossing the room. “Aw look at her Misha. She’s adorable! You’re right, she does have your eyes. May I hold her?”

Instinct had Mike shaking his head even as Misha gave the other boy permission. Mike’s arms felt weirdly light as Matt pulled the little girl into his grasp. He wanted to be irritated that Misha had told Matt about Calliope because he hadn’t even told their friends yet. Who was this guy and why was he worthy of knowing?

Calliope wasn’t fond of Matt, crying almost instantly when the boy held her close and Mike smirked down at his shoes. He took Calliope back and carried her into the kitchen as Misha apologized for her behavior. Mike wanted to shake his boyfriend because, seriously? She was just a baby. Of course she was going to cry when a stranger held her.

They went back to studying or talking or whatever in the living room while Mike bathed Calliope. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it. Actually, he helped at night with her three or four times a week so he was getting pretty good. It was however the first time he did it alone and the juggling balance of getting her out without soaking the towel seemed to be the most challenging.

Thankfully Misha had taken to premaking bottles so Mike snagged one and twisted the top off the bottle, sliding it into the microwave. He could hear Misha saying something about California and Matt’s answering, “Oh my god that’s so cool.”

“Oh my god that’s so cool.” Mike mimicked in what was probably a very childish tone. Calliope, all bundled up in his arms, gurgled and clapped her hands and Mike was suddenly glad for her. At least she could make him smile.

On the way back up the stairs to Calliope’s room Mike didn’t stop long enough to look at Misha or Matt. Okay, it was maybe a little petty but honestly his boyfriend was kind of acting like a douche so he could just deal with it. The real kicker of course was Misha not coming up to help put Calliope to bed.

How could this Matt guy be this important? Mike hadn’t ever even heard Misha talk about him before and suddenly they were best friends? Matt and Misha? M squared? Which didn’t work because _he_ and Misha were M squared. But then why wouldn’t Misha want to be with someone like Matt who was popular and funny and sweet and cute. Mike was just... insane.

“Calli, I think I have issues.” Mike confided in the baby as he dressed her, securing the diaper in place. She stared up at him with Misha’s bright blue eyes and smiled, wide and gurgling. “Yeah, I know. I should probably stop.”

The weird moment of clarity for Mike came when he sat in the rocking chair with Calliope and fed her. He sang the ABC’s because he missed his random facts and this was the closest he could get. And then he realized that somehow he’d gone from boyfriend to babysitter while the boy he was in love with was there on the couch with someone else. That couldn’t possibly be normal right?

It was worse the more time that past. Because Misha didn’t come upstairs and Mike couldn’t figure out how all of this had gotten so out of hand. Hadn’t they just been discussing Christmas presents? Hadn’t things been absolutely _fine_ a few hours before?

Calliope fell asleep and Mike stood, carefully laying her down in the crib and creeping out of the room. He turned the mobile on, flipped the light off and closed the door. Then Mike was alone in the hallway and he could still hear Misha and Matt chatting but he couldn’t make out what their words. There were a thousand times in Mike’s life when he felt alone, in his family it was common place, but it had never hurt quite like this before.

Mike sat at the top of the stairs, pressed against the far wall just because he could see their legs. He lost track of how long they were “studying” and he wondered idly if Misha had forgotten about him. “The time has come the walrus said to talk of many things...” Mike whispered to the floor like he used to when he was a boy and his parents had fancy dinner parties he wasn’t invited to.

Only then he’d sit and watch through the banister, making up untruths about the fancied up women and their handsome husbands. This time was something quite different.

“I had a good time Misha. Thanks for inviting me over.” Matt’s voice was closer now as they moved toward the door and Mike sank back into the shadow of the stairwell.

“You were quite helpful so I’m glad I could be too.” Misha laughed softly and it made Mike feel a little sick because it was his pleased laugh. It was the laugh he gave Mike when they were alone and naked in bed.

Before Matt was out the door Mike was up and down the hall, trying to find some safety in Misha’s room. He tried out a variety of poses, pretending to be studying on the bed, in a chair, half wrapping a Christmas present. Nothing eased the tension and in the end Misha came in the room as Mike was digging a hand through his hair. All Mike had to do was look over to know that somehow, everything had changed.

“I don’t understand.” Mike admitted and crossed to him. He wasn’t mad at Misha, maybe he should have been but no, that wouldn’t really get him anywhere.

Misha frowned slightly and pulled Mike close, brushing their lips softly together. “Michael.”

Something about the tone. What had happened? How did a few hours change everything? “Stop it Misha. This- why? What did he do?”

“What? Matt? No. It’s not not...” Misha sighed and Mike wondered how he could even begin to deny it. After all, Misha was supposedly still in love with him before the boy came over. “It’s not about Matt.”

A noise close to a whine fell from Mike’s lips and he pushed Misha back, shoving him hard against the door and kissing him forcefully. Later Mike wouldn’t be able to say what hurt more. Misha pushing him away or Misha not returning the kiss.

Mike stumbled back as Misha’s fingers pressed into his chest and he blinked at his boyfriend, heart sinking. “I don’t get it. What did I do? What does he have that I don’t? I can be that. I can do whatever.”

“It’s just-” Misha cut himself off and groaned, pacing across the room and picking at the half wrapped Christmas present. “He just helped me see it all.”

“See what? That I’m not good enough for you?” Mike had tears in his eyes now and sank back against the door to try and stay upright. “Weren’t we just fine? Wasn’t I enough a few hours ago?”

“Michael,” Misha sighed and slowly shook his head. “That’s not it. I just think we should take some time to think-”

“You fucking think!” Mike spat and shoved hard away from the door. “You take your time to think and maybe I’ll still be around when you decide if I’m worth it or not.”

“Mike.” Misha stepped out to grab his arm when Mike moved for his text book but it was Mike’s turn to shove away from the touch.

“I don’t know what I did but I hope you and Matt are fucking happy.” Mike spat and turned to leave the room. He didn’t stop to hear whatever Misha might have to say, he simply had to go.

When he shut the front door of the house his mind was spinning with the question he couldn’t even begin to process. _What the fuck had just happened?_


End file.
